Devices in the field of the present invention are used to place ink below the surface of an object or article. A pin or needle punctures the surface and places the ink below the surface. When the surface of the skin is a living being, the ink is placed at such a level in the skin where it remains permanently. Because the ink is permanent, it is very important that the ink be applied very precisely. Correspondingly, it is very important that the position of the needle when it punctures the surface can be precisely controlled. The needle must be moved back and forth in a reciprocating motion in order to puncture the surface, and this motion must be very limited in a direction perpendicular to the reciprocating motion.
Devices having a reciprocating shaft and specifically tattoo devices are well known. Some existing units use an open, mechanical make-and-break electrical contact system, which drives an electromechanical operated pivot arm, which vibrates up and down. Other versions use electric motors with eccentric cams to drive an arm up and down. The make-and-break units have visible sparking contacts and produce a high degree of noise when in use. Because of the sparking, such tattoo units may not be used in operating rooms or other environments where flammable or explosive gasses are present. The make-and-break units also require constant adjustment due to changes in resiliency of the contact spring. Rubber bands are required to hold the needle bars in place and reduce vibration.
The prior art designs utilize custom components that preclude users from utilizing parts and accessories already in possession or that are commercially available through different suppliers. With the instant invention, the “open” design allows for the device to utilize preexisting tubes, needles, components, etc, of different sizes and available from a variety of different manufacturers. Furthermore, the device can be maintained by someone without any specialized mechanical skills with all components and adjustments easily accessible for routine maintenance.